Actualización 14
Las Actualizaciones son parches ocasionales, complementos o eliminación de información y/o características de un juego. A continuación se detallan las actualizaciones de la versión 14 de WARFRAME. 660px|center|El céfalon chiflado HERE'S WHAT YOU'LL NEED TO DO: *Visit Mars and take out the specified amount of Arctic Eximus. *Follow your individual progress bar to see how many Arctic Eximus you have defeated. *Once you have fulfilled the objective, Cantis will contact you to congratulate you and provide you with your reward! Go forth and take down the Corpus Arctic Eximus, Tenno! |additions = *Tenno Reinforcements: Karyst Dagger! Find it in the Market today for Platinum or Blueprint! *Added in a Kubrow Category for Kubrow specific mods. |changes = Key Hosting Improvements: *Sessions will automatically be set to INVITE ONLY when a Key is selected. *Countdowns will no longer auto start if a player joins a Public Key session. *Clients will no longer see the START TIMER option in Key sessions as the Host now has exclusive control of when the mission will start. *Clients can no longer invite other players to Key lobbies. Weapon Balance Changes: *Grakata **Ammo capacity increased from 675 to 750. *Castanas **Ammo capacity reduced from 210 to 30. *Ogris **Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Torid **Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Penta **Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Lanka **Normal Attack ***Damage increased from 50 to 100. ***Critical multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. **Charged Attack ***Damage increased from 250 to 300. ***Critical chance increased from 20% to 25%. ***Critical multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Vectis **Damage increased from 175 to 225. **Proc chance increased from 5% to 30%. **Reload time reduced from 1 to .85 of a second. *Vulkar **Damage increased from 145 to 200. **Clip size increased from 4 to 6. **Critical multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. **Reload time reduced from 4 to 3 seconds. *Angstrum: **Base ammo increased to 30 (from proposed 21) considering the volume of projectiles launched. *Acrid: **Base damage increased from 20 to 35. **Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5%. **Crit multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Attica: **Fire rate increase – almost doubled. **Clip size increased from 8 to 16. **Damage increased from 100 to 125. *Spectra & Flux Rifle: **Both are now more Ammo efficient. **More base ammo in clips. **Faster fire rate. **Damage Increases for both weapons. *Snipetron (+Vandal): **Added 2.5 puncture depth (3 for Vandal). **Increased damage from 100 to 125 (125 to 150 for Vandal). **Reduced reload time from 4 s to 3.5 s. *Torid changes: **Impact of Projectile: 15% Proc Chance. **Gas Cloud changes: **Now has 10% Critical Chance. **Now 2x Critical Multiplier **Now has 40 DPS in Gas Cloud. **Damage radius increase from 1.75m to 3m *All Launchers: **Launcher weapons now use Sniper Ammo Pool. *Banshee's Silence no longer affects the Stalker. *Uranus Dark Sector nodes have been moved around so as to ensure that they are not side by side anymore. *Tweaked the sound effects for the Escape Pod in Infested Capture mission. *Introducing Rail Parties! Editing a Custom Rail Schema now creates a proper session like the Dojo. *Improvements made to loading screen performance. |fixes = *Fixed an issue with enemies not being properly silenced by Clients using Banshee's Silence ability. *Fixed an issue with Banshee's Silence not properly affecting Specters or player opponents in Dark Sector missions. *Fixed issue with Ogris rockets that killed Infested Runners having their damage be used on the pod as well as part of the Runner’s explosion. *Fixed an issue with the Sunika Kubrow erroneously changing sizes when performing a finisher. *Fixed an issue with attempting to invite someone through the right click menu causing a loss of game functionality. *Fixed an issue with Infested Rescue missions not failing correctly when the timer runs out. *Fixed a crash related purchasing Forma for polarizing a weapon. *Fixed an issue with squads attempting to join Dark Sector defender missions getting stuck loading into a blank screen. *Fixed a number of map holes in the Infested Mobile Defense missions. *Fixed an issue with excessive motion blur being seen in the elevators on Shipyards Defense and Gast City missions. *Fixed an issue with Antimatter Drop not dealing the correct amount of damage when used by Clients. *Fixed an issue with Mirage’s Eclipse damage bonus not applying to all damage types (like Penta explosion). *Fixed an issue with Wormhole being immediately recastable on Clients under certain scenarios. *Fixed an issue with Sentinels and Kubrows being attracted towards loot containers affected by Sleight of Hand. *Fixed a number of animation issues seen with Mirage's agile and noble idle animations. *Fixed an issue with Ancient Healers being scaled incorrectly when affected by Well of Life. *Fixed an issue with Molecular Prime not giving damage bonuses to Clients. *Fixed a crash related to purchasing a Forma while in the Arsenal and then attempting to perform a polarization. *Fixed an issue with Bullet Attractor appearing incorrectly in PvP matches. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to enter Clan Dojos via the Clan menu if there was a host and client already in the Dojo. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to switch matchmaking modes if they have previously cancelled a node selection. *Fixed an issue with Clients getting stuck on loading screens when attempting to edit a Schema *Fixed an issue with matchmaking sometimes attempting to place a player in their own lobby. *Fixed an issue with the Friends List not always functioning correctly. *Fixed an issue players being in a cross-team chat channel when being invited to Dark Sectors by an attacker. *Fixed an issue with Sentinel precepts being applied to Kubrow's on the Liset. *Fixed Shield Disruption aura removing player shields. *Fixed Kubrow bleedout marker not disappearing on Kubrow death. *Fixed a number of localization issues. }} en:Update 14 Categoría:Actualizaciones Categoría:Actualización 14